<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to find you by dreamism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774604">to find you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism'>dreamism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Wonwoo, M/M, inspired by minwon's playlists, inspired by tiktok challenges, it's really just pure fluff, minwon are married, youtuber mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo decides to try out a trend he saw on Tiktok, leading to him and Mingyu slow dancing in their kitchen and taking a trip down memory lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seeing both mingyu and wonwoo have 'to find you' by sing street on their playlists really got me ✨Thinking✨<br/>it's really /their/ song&lt;3</p>
<p>also inspired by cute tiktoks that i've seen :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1RicxtsWlnnEIBxr4vp6MC?si=Pxyi2aViRamS32Yul3x55Q">wonwoo's playlist</a><br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wIn9kFLS3EJDHvMOYeO7d?si=NixQfLvLRfCXGJ-oCqbXtg">mingyu's playlist</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo doesn’t usually keep up with the latest social media trends. He focuses on his streaming channel and that’s about it. But now that Mingyu is starting to make cooking Tiktoks outside of his weekly Youtube uploads, Wonwoo finds himself scrolling through Tiktok too. He has seen a bunch of challenges, some he thinks are way too dumb, but others seem pretty interesting.</p>
<p>Just last week, he saw the trend to scare your partner by aggressively confessing to them. He was curious how Mingyu would react, so he decided to try it out one day after dinner while they were watching TV on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KIM MINGYU,” Wonwoo says in a stern voice, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he stares down at Mingyu who has his head resting in Wonwoo’s lap.</p>
<p>Mingyu looks away from the TV and whips his head to face Wonwoo, no longer interested in the drama that they’re watching.</p>
<p>“Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo says again, voice still emotionless.</p>
<p>“W-What...What happened?” Mingyu asks softly, looking worriedly at Wonwoo.</p>
<p>Wonwoo doesn’t respond, instead, he just keeps looking at Mingyu to see what would happen.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Mingyu gets up immediately to sit face to face with Wonwoo. He takes Wonwoo’s hand in his and rubs gentle circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.</p>
<p>It’s getting hard for Wonwoo to hold back a smile, but he’s really trying to go for that Oscar-worthy performance tonight. He looks down at their joined hands and then back up at Mingyu, all while still keeping his face expressionless.</p>
<p>“Baby, what happened? Did something upset you?” Mingyu asks again, his concern filling his voice.</p>
<p>“Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo starts again. “What the fuck?”</p>
<p>Mingyu’s on the verge of tearing up at this point. He’s worried about Wonwoo but he has no clue how to help.</p>
<p>“Baby-”</p>
<p>“How the fuck is this possible?” Wonwoo continues with his stern voice, but his lips are already unconsciously curling up. “I love you so fucking much.”</p>
<p>He lets out a giggle as he sees how Mingyu is still frozen in his spot, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.</p>
<p>“Kim Mingyu, I love you so much,” he says again, this time in a much softer tone.</p>
<p>“I love you too, but you didn't have to shout like that,” Mingyu pouts, taking his hands off of Wonwoo’s and turning to face away from him.</p>
<p>“Aww, babe,” Wonwoo coos. “I was just trying to see how you would react.”</p>
<p>“Jeon Wonwoo, you scared the hell out of me. You called me by my whole ass legal name in your ‘Kim Mingyu You’re In Trouble’ voice, how do you think I would react?” Mingyu says with a huff, crossing his arms in front of him.</p>
<p>Wonwoo leans over to give a peck on Mingyu’s cheek. “I saw people doing it on Tiktok,” he explains. “I should’ve recorded your reaction. You could’ve posted it on your account.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me,” Mingyu demands, but there’s no bite in his voice.</p>
<p>Both of them know they can never stay mad at each other for more than an hour. Although they both are a bit quick tempered at times, they cool down just as fast and can calmly talk through their problems.</p>
<p>Wonwoo knows Mingyu isn’t really mad, but still feels bad for making Mingyu worried.</p>
<p>The whole incident passed within the next 30 minutes. Of course not without Wonwoo showering Mingyu with tickles and small kisses all over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Wonwoo decides to pull another prank on Mingyu, he does record it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re out with a few of their other friends to go get dinner. They’re all walking towards the restaurant, but Wonwoo quietly stops walking.</p>
<p>He has his phone held discreetly against his chest to capture the whole thing.</p>
<p>The video is held in place and catches the back of Mingyu and their two other friends walking away.</p>
<p>Mingyu continues talking to his friends, but his hand reaches behind, searching for the hand that usually slides in between his fingers naturally. His hand is left hanging there for a few seconds, before he stops and turns around, only to see Wonwoo smiling and standing there a few steps behind him.</p>
<p>“Babe?” Mingyu walks back towards Wonwoo with a smile. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo walks forward and lets his hand intertwine with Mingyu’s bigger ones. “Yeah, I just wanted to see if you would notice and come back for me.”</p>
<p>“I would never leave you behind,” Mingyu lifts their hands to leave a quick kiss on the back of Wonwoo’s hand. “Now let’s get going, I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo laughs as he lets Mingyu swing their hands between them.</p>
<p>The video ends up going on Mingyu’s Tiktok account, causing a flood of comments talking about how cute they are. Many of them point out how Mingyu subconsciously reached behind him to wait for Wonwoo’s hand, but couldn’t find it.</p>
<p>After their first Tiktok as a couple blew up, many people have been asking for more videos of them together. Which both of them were happy to do.</p>
<p>But of course, some were more successful than others. The one video where they pretended to be each other went viral for how spot-on and hilarious it was. Mingyu completely nailed how soft Wonwoo usually talks when he’s with people he’s comfortable around and Wonwoo, in return, imitated Mingyu’s natural pout perfectly.</p>
<p>Their other video, one where Wonwoo scared Mingyu while he’s showering, didn’t really go so well… As in, the video was never uploaded because it went way longer than what a Tiktok video usually is. Let’s just say they got a little carried away and the video wasn’t so family friendly anymore. But that’s a story for another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu is currently in the kitchen cooking dinner for the both of them when Wonwoo gets the idea. He’s seen a few videos of couples doing it so he figures he should once again try it on Mingyu.</p>
<p>He sets up his phone on the counter where it can capture the kitchen in frame perfectly. He cues up the song to play on the speakers and slowly walks over to the kitchen, passing behind Mingyu and pretending to grab something from the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You were staring at your bedroom wall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With only ghosts beside you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Somewhere out where the wind was calling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was on my way to find you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby…” Mingyu calls out softly, turning around from where he was washing the vegetables. He looks over to Wonwoo and meets the same soft eyes he fell in love with six years ago.</p>
<p>Without saying anything, he opens his arms and Wonwoo slides in between them. He leans down to press a kiss to Wonwoo’s forehead before wrapping his arms around his slim waist.</p>
<p>Wonwoo leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his sturdy back. The warmth of Mingyu never fails to melt his whole body. It’s like they are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.</p>
<p>They sway from side to side with the rhythm of the song, basking in the warmth of their embrace.</p>
<p>“It’s our song,” Mingyu whispers softly.</p>
<p>“Mhmm, our song.”</p>
<p>The slow melody fills the space, causing their lips to curl up as the memories take them back to the times that made this their song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was their final year in college and they were still nothing more than roommates sharing an apartment.</p>
<p>Well, there obviously was something more than that, but neither of them made it clear. Not until that night.</p>
<p>Both of them had just finished their last final exam. It was finally the holidays and they were excited to go home and spend some time with their families.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you leaving tomorrow?” Mingyu asks from the kitchen as he finishes up washing the dishes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my brother finishes tomorrow afternoon so I’m leaving around noon to pick him up first,” Wonwoo responds, eyes not leaving the current game he’s playing. “You?”</p>
<p>“I’ll probably leave around noon too.” Mingyu wipes his hands on the towel next to him and walks over to plop down on the couch next to Wonwoo.</p>
<p>He doesn’t really understand the game that Wonwoo is playing, so he adverts his attention to Wonwoo. He takes in the way Wonwoo’s round glasses are perched on his perfectly sculpted nose and how his soft bangs fall just above the frame, making him look even softer. The large TV screen illuminates his face, shining sparkles in his eyes.</p>
<p>Mingyu doesn’t even realize how long he has been staring at Wonwoo’s face until the older turns around after the game is finished and faces Mingyu. He’s a bit taken aback by how close their faces are, but Mingyu bites back a smile as something in him tells him now is the chance.</p>
<p>He gets up to turn on the new speaker set they just bought for their apartment and connects his phone to the bluetooth.</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s eyes follow in confusion, not understanding what Mingyu is up to. But then a soft tune starts to play, perfectly matching the mood of the soft colored lights they have in the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And you were racing like a cannonball</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And roller skates and sky blue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or in the backseat watching the slow rain falling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was on my way to find you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Wonwoo’s eyes still on him, Mingyu walks back to where Wonwoo is still sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>“May I have this dance?”</p>
<p>“Mingyu, what are you doing?” Wonwoo asks, but he still places his hand on Mingyu’s, allowing the taller to pull him up to his feet.</p>
<p>Instead of answering the question, Mingyu just pulls him in by the waist, holding him close and slowly swaying side to side.</p>
<p>Wonwoo doesn’t question it and just lets himself relax in Mingyu’s embrace. It’s not the first time they’ve hugged since Mingyu is a very affectionate person who likes to show it through physical touch, but this hug feels different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gotta find out who I'm meant to be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't believe in destiny</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But with every word you swear to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All my beliefs start caving in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then I feel something about to change</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won?” Mingyu mumbles into Wonwoo’s hair, making sure to keep his voice quiet so that their peaceful moment isn’t disturbed.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Wonwoo has his head rested on Mingyu’s shoulder, eyes closed and completely absorbed in the moment. He feels his heart start to speed up with the voice of Mingyu calling his name. Mingyu has always been able to do something to his heart, but he has always been too scared to acknowledge it.</p>
<p>“I like you.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat and then starts racing like he just ran a marathon.</p>
<p>“Won-”</p>
<p>“I like you too.”</p>
<p>“No, like I really like you,” Mingyu reiterates. “As in I want you to be my boyfriend...only if you want though.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo leans back a bit to look Mingyu in the eyes, making sure he sees how serious he is. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“But Won, we’re roommates-”</p>
<p>“Mingyu, do you really like me or not?” Wonwoo laughs with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“I DO! I really do.”</p>
<p>“So aren’t you supposed to be happy that I said yes to being your boyfriend?” Wonwoo giggles as he squeezes Mingyu’s cheeks together, making his lips turn into a pout.</p>
<p>“I am happy,” Mingyu argues. “But I’m also worried you’re going to be weird out by the fact that I’ve been crushing on you for the past three years we’ve been roommates.”</p>
<p>“Lucky for you then, because I really do like you too.”</p>
<p>Mingyu stills for a minute, making sure Wonwoo isn’t just joking with him, but all he finds in those beautiful foxy eyes is a genuine confession. “Every time I’ve said I like you, even the times where I sounded like I was just joking, I meant it every single time,” he says, letting his sincerity flow back to Wonwoo through his eyes.</p>
<p>Wonwoo smiles back softly, watching the way Mingyu’s lips start to curl up as well, revealing his cute canines and bright smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So bring the lightning bring the fire bring the fall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know I'll get my heart through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got miles to go but from the day I started crawling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I was on my way to find you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time they played the song was seven months ago. On the day of their wedding.</p>
<p>The whole night was filled with chatter and laughter with their friends and family. They were busy making rounds to all the tables and dealing with their drunk friends who were trying to make them do all sorts of things ranging from couple shots to piggy back rides, to which they all complied.</p>
<p>When the song was played for their first dance, it was like the whole world stopped, leaving just the two of them living in the moment. Everything around them no longer mattered. All that mattered was that they have each other, safe in their arms.</p>
<p>Just like now, as they dance around their kitchen of the new house they bought together after getting married.</p>
<p>The phone is still recording on the counter, but the video probably won’t make it to Tiktok. It feels a bit too intimate to be revealing to the rest of the world.</p>
<p>But the rest of the world doesn’t matter to them as long as they have each other.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik it feels a bit rushed:(( but hope you enjoyed&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>